yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser Cross Highway
Kaiser Cross Highway is a road that runs along the axis of quadrants, as denoted by a sign in the center of this road before -2k-2k. Confirmed part starts at a water cube around -1500, -1500 and stretches in the direction to Imperator's Base (ruins of which are scattered around -1M) and is excepted to reach the World Corner in it's Nether version. At least if players don't take the Swastika center-to-border-to-corner approach. Due to it's diagonal nature, it can't be traveled along with slimeblock and piston airship and while the traveled euclidean distance is the same, less blocks will be explored, only 2^(1/2)/2 times the amount when going in a cardinal direction. Intersections It runs 6 blocks under the old 400 block road network (+/- 400, 800, 1200, 1600, 2000), mostly apparent at -2k-2k, where it's kind of interrupted from all the Withers down there. The highway crosses the Melon Highway at -2629, providing a good Spawn escaping route for McLeaks alts and the smarter of newfags who didn't sleep during their math class and who might be studying for an engineering degree so they have no friends, which is good for this server where you shall trust no-one. Note that the Melon Highway is currently griefed until around -5k for this exact reason. Profile The central part of this Highway consists of diagonally outlined center part, usually in different blocks than those around them. This highway is not necesarily made from obsidian so all fags are safer from being crystalled than on the 4 axis highways. The altitude of the Kaiser Cross Highway is the one of the old ocean floor, or y=64. It has to cut through all the terrain, creating many tunnels. Those are usually 5 high in the center, suggesting they were made by explosives, such as TNT or crystals. This altitude allows for motorway-like intersections with the remnants of old 400 block road grid, which runs at y=70. The width of the Kaiser Cross higway is around 5 block on each axis, which due to its diagonal direction, leads to the walk-through profile being only the euclidean distance of 5, and from the Pythagorean theorem we get: 5=(2w^2)^(1/2) which we simplify to: 5=2w which yields the result that: w=5/2 or 2 1/2 or 2.5 on each side from the center piece, so the entire highway is realized by alternating 2 and 3 blocks diagonally. Landmarks Coords from 2b2t.online (http://www.2b2t.online), rounded heavily. With the current state of the supersonic elytra flying exploits the errors are negligible. Same Sign Branches +30M: Point Last +420k: Blaze it +27k: JackiTerror base +22.2k: Cactus Island +15k: Coldwave's First Base & shrine to Facepunch Republic +8k: Abandoned base near spawn. Use to be a decent size, now just half griefed +2k: 2k2k +666: Jared Town +25: giant pyramid base +/-0: Spawn -2000: -2k-2k Lavacast -2629: Melon Highway -3k: Hermeticlock's or World Famous spawn base -18k: kms, some junk and some meh stuff -69400: Church of the Jared -1.08M: Imperator's Base -4.44M: JacktheRippa's Base -30M: -- World Corner Different Sign Branches +30M, -30M: +100k, -100k: 100K/-100K +900, -900: Valley of VoCo +7k, -7k: 7k -7k town +/-0, +/-0: Spawn -64, +64: Shrine to the Mayan Underworld -15.1k, +15.1k: __TheAndrey__ Spider Spawners -30M, +30M: Category:Highway Category:Places Category:Transportation